The Host of Chaos and The Shy Savior
by Saphira Winters
Summary: Fluttershy may be meek and shy, but when it comes to what she loves, she will bravely stand up for herself. She has been trying her whole life to find the Lost City Of Atlantis. But when she does find it, she finds out more then what she bargained for. What will happen when she falls in love with the young prince? (Fluttercord.) (Human au) (Atlantis au)
1. Chapter 1 Chaos Started It All

**Hello everyone, Happy Halloween! Saphira coming to you with a brand new story. I was inspired to write this after seeing a crystalized Discord on Deviant Art (Please check it out, it is AMAZING!!!) Not to mention there are not any atlantis au stories on here. Now to anyone else who sees this, i will contine my other story The Azure Phienix of The Isle of The Lost." With that being said, Enjoy!!!!! :-D**

**P.S. I do not own MLP or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1. Chaos Started It All.**

"in a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea." –Plato, 360 B.C.

White clouds filled the sky as the water swayed calmly when suddenly in the distance dark spots were seen slowly growing into more distinguished shapes as they raced across the sky. While they neared the sky turned dark and the water became treacherous as an alien sound filled the once quiet ocean, in the distance from where these figures came from a mushroom cloud could be seen yet as that dissipated a large wave could be seen rising and gaining on the fleeing flyers. The strange shapes rapidly approached showing that they seemed to be machines in the shape of various sea life along with what looked like men with wings. As they rapidly raced ahead of the massive wave the man in the lead who seemed like the man in charged yelled to the man next to him,

"Idiot! You've doomed us and all of Atlantis"

The winged man looked behind him in fear as the wave advanced and took many of his fellow men. He looked to his commander and saw the same fear in his eyes as they witnessed their own destruction heading for their sacred home.

"Τhe wave is approaching! We must warn Atlantis before it is consumed general!" The soldier yelled out pushing his machine to its limit.

"Quick Men! Before it's too late!" The general ordered as more of his men were consumed by the massive tsunami.

The men pushed their machines to the limit trying to stay ahead of the wave that was sure to bring their destruction at any moment. As they maneuvered through great cliffs that bordered the kingdom of Atlantis they could hear the screams of their fellow men as they were consumed which only motivated them to go faster so that they would not share the same fate. Once they were out of the cliffs the magnificent kingdom of Atlantis was seen rising out of bright green plains and smooth water not knowing of the great destruction that would soon befall them. The men hurried through the city trying to get to the center to warn the royal family but it seems that the Heart of Atlantis had already sensed the danger as it sent out dark red beams of light throughout the center warning its citizens of what was coming. As the general approached he could hear the palace guards ringing the bells and calling out to the citizens below,

"Everyone to the shelters!"

"Everyone to the shelters!"

He could see his people running in terror towards the shelters and see how his own fellow soldiers raced to the ground crashing their crafts in their rush to get to safety. He couldn't believe what was occurring within the city and how their great city may soon be destroyed. He landed onto the ground looking for his Queen as well as the young prince and his cousins As he got off his craft he saw the royal family staring at the chaos surrounding them in disbelief and fear.

"This way your highnesses. Quickly, we must get you to safety." He cried as he rushed over to them gesturing for them to follow him.

"Aster, what is going on? What happened?" The young teenage girl asked as she followed her aunt's trusted general. This girl had had gorgous tan skin with flowiing pink, purple, blue, and green. She had beautiful pink magenta eyes and wore a long stunning white dress. But the most stunning thing about her was her beautiful white wings behind her.

"A tidal wave your young higness. It's heading this way and already many of our souilders by it and I fear we may not be able to escape it's wrath." Aster answered quickly clearing the way for his beloved King.

"Do you know what caused it?" Another girl asked next to Celestia. This young girl was ten years old. She had darker tan skin and had long glowing dark hair that seemed black as night, yet shinned like the stars. She had moderate cyan eyes and wore a long flowing black dress. She was Celestia's younger sister. Much like her older sister, she also had wings, but her wings were a stunning dark blue.

As the cousins and general moved towards the shelter, a woman with long flowing golden blond hair and gorgous tan skin, wearing a beautiful red and blue dress. Along with having gorgous red eyes and yellow syclecra. She also had magnificent blue jay wings coming out of her back. This woman was none other then Queen Eris and she was trying to get her son named Discord to move who seemed transfixed by the chaos surrounding them. Discord had his mothers ruby red eyes and syclecra along with her light tanned skin, but that was it. Everything else belonged to his father who died before he was born. He had long mid back length black hair and wore a very peticular light brown kilt with a green shash around it. He also had a green anklet around his right ankle and a gold anklet on his left ankle.

Now one may wonder, why do they have wings except for Discord? This is because all Atlantians are descendants of an acient race of Draconeques. Which is why they all have wings, though Celestia and Luna are a special case. They are descendants of ancient powerful alicorns who had created life from darkness. Once they come of age, all Atlantians receive their wings.

"Discord come on we must leave!" She cried grabbing his tiny hand and dragging him towards his cousins praying that this will not be the day that they are destroyed.

However that caused him to drop the toy he was playing with. Which was his minature stone ketak that he was playing with.

"Discord just leave it! There is no time, we have to follow your cousins and Aster to the shelters." She answered stopping to stoop down to his level and grasped his shoulders trying to show him that she was serious and that they had to hurry. Yet as she tried to calm her young son one of the dark red beams suddenly surrounded her bathing her in it light as it turned a light blue. She turned and looked at the beam of light in shocked and as she stood her blue heart crystal lifted up until it was parallel with her chest. Her ruby eyes slowly widened and were filled with a light blue light that also filled her heart crystal. As she stared up at the beam of light, her nieces turned from Aster looking for their aunt and cousin yet what they saw caused their hearts to seize. They both saw their aunt become surrounded by the blue light as their cousin held her hand and looked around in confusion unable to comprehend what was happening to his mother and what the blue light could represent.

All of the light beams that the Heart of Atlantis had sent out configured together towards the Queen until they became a single thin beam that flashed over her heart crystal causing everyone that surrounded her to look away and clench their eyes shut as they moved away from their Queen. The thin beam slowly widened until even Discord was partially covered, who was still unable to comprehend what was occurring and continued to hold his mother's hand. The Queen who seemed to be in a trance was slowly been levitated up into the beam and as she did the silver bracelet that adorned Disocrd's thin wrist was slipped off of him as his mother continued to be lifted into the Heart of Atlantis. Much like a goddess in flight towards the heavens.

"Μama!" Disocrd cried, reaching for his mother hoping to stop her from leaving him. Yet as the Queen approached the Heart it could be seen on the border of the city center that a light blue shield was being raised closing off the center regardless of the numerous citizen that were racing for the center. The shield was quickly closing leaving behind numerous citizens that banged and plead for the shield to open and allow them safe passage but it was too late, the shield would not open for anyone not even for the crafts that were rushing to beat the shields closing only resulting in the crafts crashing. Families and friends were separated and those outside of the protective shield were left to die. Celestia and Luna looked in horror as many of their people were left behind to be killed by the massive wave and as they both ran to their cousin, they both knew that they will most likely never see their beloved aunt ever again.

"Discord close your eyes! Do not look!" Celestia yelled as she and Luna sheiled Discord from the brightness of the crystal. Yet Celestia was unable to look away as aunt was consumed by the Heart so that she may protect them all._"Don't worry Aunt Eris, we'll take good care of him and make sure he can control his powers."_ was the last thing Celestia thought before closing her eyes so the light wouldn't her eyesight. High above them the once slow circling Heart of Atlantis was quickly gaining speed and distributing a burning light blue light that soon connected with the rising shield completely covering the city center with its glow and as the massive tsunami swept up the outer reaches of the city the shield carrying its precious cargo slowly lowered into the ground until the ocean once again claimed the once green prosperous land. As the last of the blue light vanished the ocean once again became still and settled hiding the once glorious city of Atlantis, never to be seen by the world above again. At least that's what the people of Atlantis believed…

**And Done, boy it sure looks like Discord's life is already off to a bad start. What will happen next? Read more to find out, so until next time my lovely readers, READ and REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Shy Scholar

**Hello my lovely readers! Saphira coming to you with a brand new chapter. Wow! 2 favs and 3 follows already? Thank you all so much. As a thank you. Here is the next chapter.**

**However before we start, i want you all to know that there will be three races on this story. The Earthlings, The Angelic, and the Mages.**

**The Earthings are just reagular people or in MLP standards, regular Earth Ponies.**

**The Angelic are the people with wings, so Pegasuses.**

**And the Mages are people who have powers with their mind, ranging from being telekinetic to telepathic. So in MLP, they would be the unicorns. All right, on to the Story. :-)**

**To Deadly Ice 88: Yes, it will be an exciting story. :-)**

**Chapter 2: The Shy Scholar.**

Centuries have passed since the city of Atlantis vanished and and the three races that inhabited the earth had developed at a steady pace soon believing that the city was nothing but a myth that was used as a lesson for the three races, the earthlings, the angelic, and the mages for reaching for more than what they were capable of. Yet there was a woman that were taught since a young age that the city was real and that she only had to believe in herself to find it. This woman's name was Rose Elsabeth Shy. Yet she always preferred to be called Fluttershy, for she would flutter about like a butterfly and was as shy as one too.

She was an orphan that was raised by her grandfather Thaddues Shy when she was 8 years old. Her grandfather was a well-known man in the field of Cartography, Archeology, and Antiquities as well as languages, he was seen as a legend and Fluttershy saw him as that as well. She looked up to her grandfather for he was all she had and he was a great man that never allowed Fluttershy to lose hope of reaching her dreams. Yet her grandfather was facing his own problems in his field.

Thaddues has spent a majority of his career searching for the lost city of Atlantis, always believing that it had existed and that its ruins still exist but many criticized him as an old man that was losing his touch and his sanity. His career was soon ruined as no one would take him serious believing him mad but he never allowed Fluttershy to lose her dreams and ideals, but tragedy hit when he died due to a heart attack. This prompted Fluttershy to continue her grandfather's work and work at the Smithsonian Institute in Washington, D.C. hoping to prove her grandfather right and show the world that this lost city existed and that they could learn from it. Fluttershy never realized that on a seemingly ordinary and boring day, her greatest wish was going to come true.

Washington D.C. 1914

The streets mumbled with the sounds of automobiles, feet, hooves of animals, and canes as they passed a large building known as the Smithsonian. Within the building, there were many people milling around, earthlings, Angelics, and mages alike, enjoying the various exhibits, and meeting with their associates. Yet below them in the basement of the vast building was a young woman trying her hardest to give a presentation.

"Okay...uh...G-Good afternoon um gentlemen. Before I begin, I would like to thank the board for taking the time to listen to my proposal." The woman said shyly. "Now I know that you have all h-heard of the legend of Atlantis, the city and it's people that were lost to the sea. It was a massive continent that was in the mid-Atlantic, which was home to a very advance civilization of Draconiquues people that had technology that far surpasses our own. From what the scholar P-Plato wrote, it was strucked by um.. s-some catastrophic event that caused it to sink to the bottom of the ocean." The woman that was speaking seemed to be in her mid 20's. She had gorgouse porcelain skin and lovely blue eyes. She also had the most gorgous flowing hair that was the color of pink cotton candy. She wore a light yellow chiffon and cream laced hobble dress with a decorative fixed pale pink chiffon waisteband.Now while she looked like an earthling, she was actually an angelic. Her pale yellow wings were just tucked into her back.

This woman was none other than Rose Elsabeth Shy or Fluttershy as she prefered. Fluttershy stood within a cramped space that seemed to be filled with artifacts awaiting to be displayed upstairs. She stood behind a podium with a blackboard next to her. She reached down into the podium and withdrew a set of flashcards. The first showing "Atlantis" with a watermark question mark behind it.

"Now I u-understand that many of you are asking why "Atlantis"? It's just a myth and pure fantasy. A story that we are told from a very young age that we should not advance beyond what we can handle. Well I'm here to tell you that you're wrong. 10.000 years before the Egyptians built the pyramids, Atlantis already had electricity and advanced medicine and even the power of flight. It did seem impossible, correct? But for them it wasn't, and many cultures around the globe believed that Atlantis possessed a power source of kind that was more powerful than any of our modern noisy and smelly combustion engines. So with this information gentlemen. Well, I, uh...I propose t-that we find this lost city, obtain this power source, and bring it to the surface!" She said looking around the room, making sure to use eye contact and once this statement has been absorbed, she continues on to the next part of her speech. While still trying to stop herself from stuttering, something she only did when she was shy.

"N-Now this is a photograph of a page from an illuminated text that describes a book known as the Shepard's journal. Which is said to have been a first hand account of Atlantis and It's excat whereabouts. But if you can look over here, thess centuries old translations of Norse texts had historians believing that the journal resided in Ireland. But I compared the ruins that are seen on this old Viking shield." She bent down infront of the podium and struggled to fully lift the ancient petrified shield to her chest.

""To the translation" i realized that one of the letters was mistranslated. So by changing the letter, We see that the journal, which will be our key to finding Atlantis, does not reside in Ireland, gentlemen, but in Iceland." Oof! She finally gasped out, almost dropping the heavy shield when she finally wrote the C down.

She turned towards her audience and whispered so they couldn't hear her, "Pause for dramatic effect". She carefully put the shield back down and brushed her clothes back into order before turning to the audience and saying.

"Gentlemen, I'll be taking any questions you have now." Fluttershy said. But before she could continue, a shrill noise sounded throughout the room, startling her into nearly having a heart attack. However the noise revealed that it was the phone. The young woman looked at her audience.

"Oh! I'm so sorry but would you gentlemen, please exscuse me for just a teeny moment? It'll just take a minute." She said as she turned towards the blackboard and leaned forward, causing it to tip backwards onto a table so that she could reach the phone behind it.

"Cartography and super linguistics! Fluttershy speaking." Fluttershy nervously replied. Through the phone, an angry voice could be heard ranting about something. As the voice continued, Fluttershy's face could be seen falling into a frown and a little bit annoyance.

"Yeah, got it. Um, ju-just a second." She replied hanging her head down with a sigh and put the receiver down before shimmying down the blackboard. As she moved away, the blackboard swinged around and the silhouettes of men could be seen patiently waiting for her to continue. Yet as Fluttershy reached for a long string and turned on the light, it was revealed that the "men" were not even men, but a variety of masks, statues, and a skeleton. Fluttershy moved towards the "men" she had created, heading for the boiler that resided directly behind them. She climbed up on the table that they resided on, trying to get closer to the dark red boiler which was currently the reason for the man on the phone to be ranting at her.

"S'cuze me, Mr Thorn." She murmed, moving one of the masks to the side to get to the boiler. Fluttershy started to figure out what was causing the issues by turning a few wheels, which caused the boiler to grown and hiss at an alarming rate. She hit it with a nearby wrench, stopping the alarming noises. Once it was calm again. She went back to the phone, once again climbing on top of the blackboard.

"All right, how's that? Is that any better?" She nervously asked. As she listened to the man on the other side of the phone continue ranting at her, telling her to stop messing around and do her job. She just sighed and said.

"Ok. Yeah, You're welcome."

"Don't let it happen again!" Was the last thing Fluttershy heard before they hunged up.

"Ok, Bye!" Fluttershy said into the phone before letting out a deep calming breath, and moving off of the board. _'Well might as well finish practicing before my meeting starts.'_

"Now as you can see by th-." She started before she noticed that a quarter of the map she had drawn had vanished.

"Where did it go?" She murmured staring at the board before she noticed that there was chalk on her dress sleeve and once she looked down, she found the piece of the missing map. She quickly tried to continue while thinking of a way to explain the piece that's missing from the map.

"Uh, by this, uh, ma-map, that I've drawn." She quickly moved into the space that was missing on the map so that the piece that was sticking to her dress shirt would appear on the map. "I've plotted the route that will lead myself and a crew to the southern coast of Iceland so that we may retrieve the journal." As she finished, a clock on the wall cukooed 4 times, relasing a tiny blue bird. Fluttershy glanced at the clock and wiped chalk off her clothes.

"Oh thank goodness. Show time!" She moved on to a small side table, retrieving a few rolled up papers and books, with a small smile. _'Well this is it,'_ she thought. I'm finally getting out of this dreay place. She moved to another table that held a small wardrobe like object that seemed to be glowing on the inside. She reached inside her dress and pulled out a small gold and pink diamond locket that was shaped like a butterfly and tied around her neck by a small, sturdy black cord. She opened it and stared at the two photographs in it. On one side, there was a picture of her, her parents, and her baby brother Zepher. That picture had been taken when she was 5 years old. The next picture showed her Grandfather Thaddues Shy sitting on his favorite armchair, wearing his exploration outfit and helmet, posing for the camera. While on the side, a young Fluttershy of 8 years old and her brother Zepher who was 3 at the time were grinning at their Grandfather, trying to climb up into the armchair. She could still remember that day. Her father was trying to have a serious photo taken but with a bored young Fluttershy and little Zepher, that just wasn't possible so he gave up and lifted her and Zepher into their granfathers lap. Fluttershy had tried to grab his exploration helmet and when she couldn't reach, her Grandfather grabbed the helmet and placed it on her head. For a few seconds it fit perfectly, but soon it slipped down, covering her eyes. She chuckled at the memory before closing her locket and tucking it back safely into her dress.

The doors of the small wardrobe were opened and residing within it was a few tea light candles and her grandfather's helmet. Fluttershy removed it from the stand and carefully placed it on her head. It seemed to finally fit her, until it slid down and covered her eyes. oh darn...As she thought this, a whooshing sound filled the air. She pushed the helmet off of her eyes and saw that a message tube had arrived. She reached into the mask and extracted the paper that was within it.

"I wonder what this is about." She murmured.

"Dear Ms. Shy

"This is to inform you that your meeting today has been moved from 4:30pm to 3:30pm."

"WHAT?!" She cried, looking at the clock that read 4:05pm. Another whoosh was heard as another message tube arrived. She quickly grabbed it, starting to feel the spark of panic in her stomach.

"Dear Ms. Shy

"Due to your absence, the board has voted to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend. -Mr. Harcort's office."

Fluttershy's mouth dropped as she read the letter. She couldn't believe this was happening! She's been planing this presentation for 5 years and now that she finally has a chance to show it, they reject it because she was uniformed.

"They can't do this to me!" She yelled angrily, her shy demeanor now gone. She wasn't going to allow this to happen. She quickly grabbed her materials, helmet, and coat, and raced to get to the board members before they left the building. _'Like heck I'm letting my grandfather down!'_ Fluttershy thought as she raced out, trying not to trip over her long dress.

-0-

Above the building of the visiting museum, a group of 5 men exited one of the meeting rooms, complaing about thier wasted time and how annoying the house of the Shy can be.

"I swear that young Ms. Shy gets crazier every stinking year!" Mr. Thorn cried out, throwing his arms out. Mr. Thorn was an earthling with brown hair. He was wearing a rich brown fur coat, with a blue scarf, spectacles, and black top hat. The other men nodded thier heads in agreement. Each of the men wore rich brown or grey coats, as well as a variety of top hats and each wore spectacles and carried an umbrella with an elegant handle.

"If I ever hear the word 'Atlantis' again, I'll step infront of a bus!" A nasally voice belonging to a Mr. Walton yelled out.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'll push you!" Mr. Thorn exclaimed, shoving Mr. Walton, resulting in the other men to laugh. As they all began to lose themselves in their laughter, a voice quickly stopped them and filled them with dread.

"Hey! Mr. Harcort!" Fluttershy cried, running down the halls in an effort to catch the board members.

"Good lord! There she Is!" Mr. Walton cried out, looking at Fluttershy in horror.

"Members of the board uh wait! I just need a word!" Fluttershy exclaimed, dropping a number of papers in her rush to get to the members. Yet as she neared the board members, they scattered, racing into different rooms and locking them. As they raced into a room, Fluttershy continued to call for Mr. Harcort, who was unsuccessful in getting a room like the other members. He banged on each door as he passed but all were closed and locked, forcing him to try and hide his cubby frame behind a skinny potted plant.

"Um sir?" Fluttershy asked, moving aside a few leaves of the plant so she could see Mr. Harcort, who gave her a closed smile and suddenly thrust his umbrella at her and opened it, pushing her back and throwing her papers everywhere, giving him a chance to escape. Fluttershy quickly got her bearings, flabbergasted at what just happened. _'Really? He couldn't spare a teeny minute?'_ Fluttershy thought as she raced to catch up to Mr. Harcort after picking up her papers.

"Wait! Mr. Harcort! Please sir! I-I have new evidence tha- Please, Mr. Harcort!" She cried as Mr. Harcort raced into his car. Yet luckily, Fluttersht was able to grab Mr. Harcort's car door and stop him from leaving.

"Stop! Sir, if you could please hold-" Fluttershy exclaimed, trying to hold his car door open and grab the correct materials from under her arms.

"Yes! Here it is! If you can just look here-" Fluttershy said, dumping the other papers into Mr. Harcort's car and opening up a map but before she could continue, Mr. Harcort interrupted her.

"This museum funds scientific expeditions, based on fact! Not legends and Folklore!" Mr. Harcort cried, shoving the papers he was given back into Fluttershy's arms. "Besides, we need you here. We depend on you." Mr. Harcort said.

"R-Really? You do?" Fluttershy asked in surprise.

"Why Yes! With winter coming, that boiler's going to need a lot of attention." Mr Harcort answered, before patting Fluttershy's cheek before ducking into his car again.

"Boiler?" Fluytershy asked.

"Onward Henry!" Mr. Harcort said to his driver.

"Wait! There-There's a journal!" Fluttershy yelled, running alongside the car, trying to show Mr. Harcort her map. "It's in Iceland! I'm sure of it this time!" Fluttershy said but Mr. Harcort ignored her, pulling closed the curtains in his car, hoping it would show Fluttershy that he was not interested. Yet as soon as he did this, a thud could be heard at the front of the car. Mr. Harcort looked forward and was shocked to see that Fluttershy, a normally timid and shy angelic had the bravery to jump onto his car and was hanging on with all her strength.

"Sir, I really hoped it wouldn't come to this, but this Is-" Fluttershy said pulling out a piece of paper out of her coat and slamming it against the windshield. "A letter of resignation. If you reject my proposal, I'll-whoa!" Fluttershy cried out as the driver maneuvered the car left and right, throwing her off.

"Sir! I'll quit!" She exclaimed, raising herself up onto her arms, already feeling a dull throb on her left shoulder from where it connected with the street. Up ahead the car stopped and backed up until it stopped next to Fluttershy.

"I mean it sir. If you refuse to fund my proposal-" Fluttershy began.

"You'll what? Flush your career down the toilet just like your grandfather?" Mr. Harcort asked. "You have a lot of Potential, Ms. Shy. Don't throw it away chasing fairy tails, don't become your grandfather." Mr. Harcort said.

"But I can prove that Atlantis exists!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"You want to go on an expedition?" Mr. Harcort asked before he threw a nickel at Fluttershy's feet. "Here! Take the trolley to Potomac and jump in! Maybe the cold water will clear your head! Henry!" Mr. Harcort yelled before the car drove off, drenching Fluttershy in muddy water as it passed. Fluttershy spluttered as the water hit her, completely soaking her dress and her letter. _'This can't get any worst.'_ She thought. Up above the sky roared with thunder and lightning and as Fluttershy looked up, all she saw was her mood reflected in it. _'I'm so sorry grandpa.'_ She thought.

Within a dark and rather dreary apartment, the front door opened, revealing Fluttershy soaked to the bone, not really noticing how much she was dripping onto the carpet.

"I'm home. Angel? Here boy." Fluttershy called out to her bunny as she slipped off her shoes, hoping to get out of her wet, torned, and muddy dress and cuddle up with her pet. She moved towards her living room, pausing to turn on the light, yet it did not turn on. "What the heck?" Fluttershy murmured and just as a flash of lighting went off, the silhouette of a woman was seen.

"Rose Elsabeth Shy?" The woman asked, turning to face Fluttershy. Fluttershy shrieked and moved back.

"It's Fluttershy actually. Wh-who are you? How did you get in here?" Fluttershy asked.

"I came down the chimney. Ho, Ho, Ho." The woman answered, slipping a pale fur stole down her shoulders, trying to look seductive. She had dark skin showing her to be of African descent. She had moderate Harlequin eyes with a dark greyish pupil and dark cerulean hair.

"My name is Chrysalis Sinclair. I'm here on behalf of my employer, who has an...intriguing proposition for you. Are you interested?" Chrysalis asked. The last strap of her long form hugging gown slipping down her shoulder.

"Yo-your-your employer? heh. Who's your employer?" Fluttershy asked. She was already feeling the weight of this day settle into her. She doesn't want to deal with what this crazy woman was talking about and definitely didn't want to end up getting killed over false hope. Chrysalis smirked at Fluttershy and slowly strutted up to her until they had a foot of space separating them. Fluttershy swallowed and backed up a few steps. This just caused Chrysalis smirk to widen.

"His name is Mr. Whitmore." She said.

**Oh Fluttershy, what have you gotten yourself into dear? Only one way to find out, stick around for the next chapter. Until next time my lovely readers, Read and Review! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises!

**Hello my lovely readers! Saphira coming to you with a brand new chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter took so long but this part in the movie always bored me. So it was hard to write. I still hope you all enjoy it! :-)**

**Also wow! 6 likes and 8 follows? I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story.**

**To KMlovesfanfics: Thank you. I wasn't sure if i was porteraying her right. So thank you saying i am. :-)**

**To Deadly Ice 88: Thank you!!!!! :-)**

**To Venom shock: Thank you so much!!!!!! :-)**

**Also i do not own any of the chracters, all rights belong to Hasbro and Disney respectigully.**

**P.S. If my story is remotely similar to another story on this website, please KINDLEY and CALMLY PM me so i can change the story to the best of my abilities. :-)**

**Chapter 3: Surprizes!!**

After the woman, Chyrsalis, had said the name of her employer, Fluttershy still did not fully recognize the name but figured it was someone important and after inquiring about who she was. Ms. Sinclair had just smirked and said it would be better for her to meet him rather than have her describe him.

Fluttershy timidly agreed if only to fulfill her own curiosity. After locking her apartment and making sure no one could come in, she still had no idea how she was able to enter, they climbed into a car and were instantly off to the edge of the city where many of Washington D.C.'s wealthiest lived.

Throughout the whole ride, Ms. Sinclair did not say a word, instead choosing to glance at her while driving with those unnerving eyes and taunting smirk, it was almost as if she could read her thoughts. Soon though, the car started to decrease in speed and when Fluttershy looked out the window. She saw the car heading for a large estate that was closed off with a high wall and a large black gate that seemed to hold the insignia of a **W** at the very top. As they passed the gloomy, foreboding gate, Fluttershy could see a silver plaque with the name Whitmore inscribed on it. Seeing this just added more reality to the crazy scary situation she was in.

As they drove up the stone driveway which was lined with stone horses, and soon were upon a large manor like home that appeared to rest on acres upon acres of land. As they exited the car, Fluttershy couldn't help but look up and admire the majestic Mansion, yet as she tried to study more of it, she was interupted by Ms. Sinclair telling her to come inside before she got completely drenched.

_'It's too late for that.'_ Fluttershy thought, but she hurried inside none the less. Once they entered the giant double doors that lead into the front parlor, Fluttershy can see that this Mysterious Mr. Whitmore, was extremely wealthy, as he had many artifacts and painting lining his walls that Fluttershy believed to have only reside in museums.

As she looked around in awe, Ms. Sinclair was removing her coat and passing it onto the butler that was waiting by the doors. She turned around to look at Fluttershy and smirked at her amazement.

"This way, please Ms. Shy. And make sure not to drip on the Caravaggio, It's a pain in the butt to clean up. Hurry it up, Ms. Shy, Mr. Whitmore does not like to be kept waiting". She told her already strutting down a strip of carpet that lead to an elevator at the end of the massive parlor.

Fluttershy rushed to keep up, nearly tripping in her torned dress and nearly tearing it up more. She quickly shed her mint pink coat and passed it on to the butler, yet when she heard her say Caravaggio, she nearly had a heart attack. _'HE HAS AN ORIGINAL CARAVAGGIO?!!!!!!!! WHO THE HECK AM I MEETING WITH?!!!!!!'_ She thought as she rushed to keep up with Ms. Sinclair's strides. Fluttershy entered the silver gilded elevator, and as soon as it started to drop, Ms. Sinclair suddenly started to straighten up Fluttershy's dress and hair.

"You will adress him as Mr. Whitmore or Sir. You will remain standing unless asked to be seated. Keep your sentences short and to the point. Are we clear?" She asked punctuating each sentence with a jerk of her dress, collar, or hair.

Before Fluttershy could answer, the elevator suddenly stopped and Ms. Sinclair pushed her out rather roughly. As Fluttershy looked around the room and back at Ms. Sinclair, She saw her close the elevator doors with a smirk. Before hitting the up button, she said,

"And relax. He doesn't bite...often."

Fluttershy stared at the empty elevator shaft for a moment before facing the rest of the room. This room was also filled with various artifacts and paintings as well as some portraits. Fluttershy moved farther into the room unable to believe all of the artifacts that were within this room but the biggest surprise was on the portrait that hung above the fireplace. It was a portrait of two men. One man had peach skin, white hair, and grey eyes, he appeared to be shaking hands with the other man who also had light peach skin and white hair as well, who was dressed in an exploration uniform complete with a helmet atop his white hair and a kind elderly face. His eyes were the same moderate cyan color that Fluttershy had.

"G-Grandfather?" She whispered, unable to believe that she was seeing a portrait of her Grandfather in some mysterious man's home.

"finest explorer i ever met" A voice said. Causing Fluttershy to EEEEP and jump and nearly trip over her long muddy dress skirt. She turned and saw the same man from the portrait doing extremely painful yoga positions and wearing a powder-blue bath robe. He opened his eyes which were grey, and said,

"Mr. Whitmore. Pleasure to meet you Fluttershy." He offered his foot for a handshake while using the other foot to crack his neck. Fluttershy gingerly shook his foot before discreetly wiping her hand on her dress skirt, wincing as Mr. Whitmore cracked his neck. She honestly couldn't believe that such an elderly looking man was able to do that pose, which was already difficult for some people of young age.

"Join me in a little yoga?" He asked as he tried to crack his back.

"Uh, no, no. T-Thank you. Um...If you don't mind me asking, d-did you really know my grandfather?" Fluttershy answered while stuttering a bit and wincing as Mr. Whitmore transitioned onto his chest and lifted his bare feet onto his head.

"Oh, yeah. Met old Thaddus back in Oz, when I was traveling around. We ended up in the same college, Georgetown, class of 66. We ended up close friends. At least until the end of his days." As he was talking, he continued to do different poses that just made Fluttershy feel sick and nauseous. "Even dragged me along on some of his foolish expeditions. He was crazier than a hungry lion, he was. Though he did speak of you often." He explained finally at an upwrite position.

"R-Really. He, um, he never mentioned you." Fluttershy replied, a bit sheepish and with a little bit of pride since her #1role model spoke about her.

"Oh he wouldn't." He said turning onto his head, which caused the robe that he was wearing to flip down, exposing his private area and proving that he (unfortunately) wasn't wearing anything underneath. "He knew how much i liked my privacy, I have always kept a low profile, and i always will".

Fluttershy quickly shut her eyes and turned her head away. It took everything she had not to vomit on the carpet. "Mr. Whitmore, should I be wondering why I am here?"

"Look on the table, It's for you." He answered with a clean in his eyes as he pointed at the end table just a few feet away from Fluttershy. She looked at him questioningly before standing up and walking to the table with a bit of hesitation. As she neared the table, she saw a package wrapped in brown paper and twine, it looked to be the sizsize of a small book. But as she got closer, she could see that on the paper, a message was written in pale pink.

For Fluttershy, with love from Thaddues.

Fluttershy drew in a surprised breathe.

Grandfather...

"This is from my grandfather. How...How on earth did you acquire this?" Fluttershy asked a bit angrily, gripping the package in her hands confused as to why this man had something that her Grandfather left her.

"He brought that package to me years ago. He said if anything happened to him, I should give it to you when you were ready- whatever that means." Mr. Whitmore answered while doing a few more posses. Fluttershy opened the package and what was revealed caused her to gasp. It was a dark brown book with silver and gold piping and a spine that was similar to a scroll. On the cover was a symbol, but most importantly, it was an Atlantian symbol. The Shepherd's Journal.

"This-This can't be. It's the Shepherd's Journal. Mr. Whitmore, this journal is the key to finding the lost continent of Atlantis!" Fluttershy cried. Turning to Mr. Whitmore who was busy taking a drink. He looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Ha! Atlantis! Ha ha ha! I wasn't born yesterday, kid" He exclaimed moving behind a changing screen.

"No no no, loo-look at this. Coordinates. Clues. It's all right here! Fluttershy cheerfully cried opening the book and absorbing the very thing that she has been searching for.

"Yeah looks like gibberish to me" Mr. Whitmore said, poking his head put from behind the changing screen smiling at Fluttershy.

"That's because It's written in a dialect that no longer exists." She cheerfully stated, still in disbelief over what she yelled in her hands.

"So It's useless." Mr. Whitmore said raising an eyebrow before going back behind the changing screen.

"No just difficult. I've spent my whole life studying dead languages, It's not gibberish to me" Fluttershy said, studying the book, already deciphering what the book had to tell. Mr. Whitmore moved from behind the screen dressed in fine white suit and gold tie with a simple polished brown wooden cane.

"Ah It's probably a fake"

Fluttershy snapped the book shut in annoyance. She was really starting to get angry with this old man. "Mr. Whitmore, my grandfather was a man at the top of his feild, he would know if this was a fake, I would know. I will stake everything I owe, everything that I believe in that this is the real Shepherd's Journal!" Fluttershy said, she knew deep down that this was the real journal that will help her find Atlantis. Mr. Whitmore turned to her and gave her a look. But before she could decipher what that look meant. Mr. Whitmore was speaking again.

"Alright, alright. So what do you want to do with it?" He asked, going to sit at a large long table in front of an aquarium. Fluttershy rushed to follow him.

"Well, i-i'll get funding. I mean, i'll-the museam--" She answered.

"They'll never believe you."

"I'll show them! I will make them believe me!"

"Like you did today?"

"Yes! w-well no. How did you...Never mind. Look forget about them ok? I will find Atlantis on my own. Even if i have to rent a rowboat!" Fluttershy cried stareing at Mr. Whitmore. She waited for him to call her crazy but instead he just put his fingertips together and smirked.

"Congratulations Fluttershy. That is excatly what I wanted to hear. But you won't need the rowboat kid. We are going to be traveling in style." Mr. Whitmore stated as he pressed a button that was on the table, which activated a hidden platform within the table. A panel on top of the table slid open allowing the activated platform to rise up onto the table, displaying small miniatures of several vehicles, a balloon, and a massive ship. Fluttershy stared down at the figures, unsure what to think, but was fascinated by the figures as she knelt down to examine the miniatures, as she did, Mr. Whitmore went back to talking, ignoring what Fluttershy was doing.

"It's all been arranged, the whole thing."

"Why?" She asked, standing still in disbelief over what has happened.

"For years your grandfather has bombed my ears with stories about that old book. I didn't believe him for a second. So after getting fed up with all of his rambling, I made a bet with the old man. I said 'Thadues, if you actually find that darn journal, not only will i finance the whole expedition, I'll kiss you full on the mouth.' I figured he would never find it so I wouldn't have had to fulfill the bet." Mr. Whitmore passed Fluttershy a photograph which showed Mr. Whitmore and her Grandfather spitting on the side and wiping thier mouths while her Grandfather held a book, specifically the journal that Fluttershy was now holding. "Imagine my embarrassment when he found the darn thing. Now I know your grandfather's gone, Fluttershy, God rest his soul but I'm a man who keeps his word. You hear that Thadues?! I'm going into the afterlife with a CLEAR CONSCIOUS!" He declared pointing his cane at the portrait of himself and her grandfather. He chuckled and put his cane down and stared at the fire, seeming to get lost in its glare as he thought back into his memories. Fluttershy looked at him and could see that he truly cared for her grandfather.

"Your grandfather was a great man. You probably don't even realize how great. Those idiots at the museum dragged him and his career down and made a laughing stock out of him. He died a broken man. I figured that if i could bring back proof, just one shred of proof! That'd be enough for me. Ah, Thadues" Mr. Whitmore said, putting his head down but just as suddenly as he had gone morose, he leaped up in excexcitement.

"What are we doing standing around for? We've got work to do."

"But Mr. Whitmore, you know that in order to do what you're proposing, you're going to need a crew." Fluttershy said as she was dragged back to the table by Mr. Whitmore, who for an old man, was quite strong.

"Taken care of."

"But you'll need engineers, and-and geologists, and-" Fluttershy started but was soon interrupted by Mr. Whitmore who spread out some files.

"Got 'em all. The best of the best in thier feilds. Snips, Geology and Excavation. He has a nose for dirt. Pinkamina Diane Pie, Demolitions. Had to get her out of a Turkish prison. Emily, though she prefers to be called Rainbow Dash, engineer, don't let her age fool you, she knows more about engines then you and I will ever know. They're the same crew that brought the journal back." Fluttershy glanced up from the files surprised by how quickly Mr. Whitmore was able to get them all together and more so that they were the original crew. However before she got a good look at the files, she needed to ask a question She's been dying to have answered.

"Where was it?"

Mr. Whitmore smirked at her and placed a photograph on the files, "Iceland." Within the photograph, it showed a large group posing with her Grandfather and the book, all proud of what they had found.

"YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Fluttershy cheerfully cried out.

Mr. Whitmore smiled and said, "Now all we need is an expert in gibberish and nonsense. So, now It's time for a decision. You can continue to build on the foundation that your grandfather left you or you can go back to a dank basement. Your choice." Fluttershy was shocked, unable to believe that this was really happening to her. She collapsed into a chair and stared down at her feet, clutching her head.

"T-This is for real, isn't it? Fluttershy whispered.

"Now you're catching on. So what will it be?" He asked softly.

Fluttershy stood up straight and nodded, "Alright. Ok. I-I-I'll have to quit my job"

"Already done. You resigned this afternoon."

Fluttershy sputtered, "I did?"

"Yep. I don't like to leave loose ends."

"Okay then. My apartment, I have to give notice."

"Taken care of."

"My clothes?"

"Packed"

"My books?"

"In storage."

"My bunny?"

Suddenly Fluttershy's pet bunny Angel came out from behind her shoulder and slid onto her lap. "My goodness." Fluttershy said as she petted Angel and held him close to her chest.

Mr. Whitmore stood up and softly said, "Your grandfather had a saying, 'Our lives are remembered by the gifts we leave our children,' " he grabbed the journal that Fluttershy had placed on the table and put the journal into her hands, "This journal is his gift to you, Fluttershy. I hope you keep his life alive. Well enough of this morose mood, Atlantis is waiting. What do you say?"

Fluttershy looked up at him from her seated position and carefully put Angel down before jumping up and shaking Mr. Whitmore's hand furiously.

"I'm your girl, Mr. Whitmore! You won't regret this!! Goodness! I'm so excited!!, Why i-i-i can't even hold it in!!!" She cheerfully exclaimed, running her hands through her hair, hardly believing that this was happening.

"I know you won't. And I know that your grandfather will be so proud of you, for sticking to what you believe in and not letting anyone tell you that it wasn't real or that you should give up." He said, patting Fluttershy's forearm with a smile.

I'll make you proud grandfather, I will find Atlantis for you.

**And done, boy it sure looks like Fluttershy's luck is finally turning around. What will happen next you may ask? You'll just have to read more to find out. Until next time my lovely readers, READ and REVIEW!!!!!!! X-D**


End file.
